Technology improvements in the automotive field have yielded quieter engines and exhaust features on all types of vehicles, particularly electric and hybrid electric vehicles. Most vehicle operators are familiar with (and even anticipate) the types of sounds produced by conventional gasoline-powered vehicles, such as noises associated with engine speed (e.g., via acceleration) and vehicle speed (e.g., noise produced from wind resistance). However, as electric- and hybrid-powered vehicles are relatively new, many operators are less familiar with the sounds emitted (e.g., from thermal management components) from such vehicles. Moreover, as electric and hybrid vehicles tend to be quieter than conventional vehicles, any noise produced by these vehicles tends to be more noticeable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to control the noise produced by hybrid electric vehicles in order to provide a more pleasing experience for operators thereof.